


Wraparound

by StellaBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who 50th Anniversary, Fourth Doctor's Scarf, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBlack/pseuds/StellaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Day of the Doctor. Soon to be AU. I was curious how that one girl in the sneak peak titled "But That's Not Possible" got Four's scarf. So I wrote this! I hope you enjoy, please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wraparound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But That's Not Possible](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30947) by Steven Moffat / BBC. 



“Isn’t it fantastic?” exclaimed the Doctor, wrapping the enormous scarf around his neck and tugging it down so his burgundy bowtie would be visible. He beamed at Clara, giving her a cheeky grin. She raised an eyebrow dubiously.

“Seriously?” she asked, crossing her arms and trying not to chuckle. The contrast with his suit was tragic.

His face fell. “Why not? I used to wear this scarf every day. Madame Nostradamus knit it for me,” he passionately whined.

“And when was that?” Clara responded, covering her mouth as she gave into the impulse to giggle.

“Perhaps half a century ago,” replied the Doctor, adjusting his bowtie. He frowned when Clara gave him an incredulous look. “Listen Clara,” he told her, “Scarves like these were the height of fashion at one point and will remain so forever. They’re cool.” He nodded definitively.

Clara nodded slowly, rolling her eyes just slightly. “Alright, whatever you say, Doctor,” she said, smiling in the next moment when the TARDIS came to a standstill. The Doctor glanced over at the console, naturally not convinced that Clara had decided to agree with this impeccable (as he deemed it, anyway) fashion sense. Clara sighed, shaking her head as she ran back up the stairs and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the door. “C’mon!” she grinned, “Let’s go see what this call about your ex-wife is all about!”

The Doctor laughed at her eagerness, although he still felt disconcerted about the mass of knowledge Clara had recently gained about him. Especially the personally bits, like Bess. It would take some getting used to.

They stepped out of the TARDIS hand in hand. Clara quickly released her grip on his hand and inhaled softly, looking at her surroundings in awe. The Doctor looked down at her and grinned, glancing around the museum himself.

Within a few moments, UNIT soldiers led them though a pair of double doors, where two women met them and there stood a large covered painting in the back of the room.

The Doctor smiled widely at the first. “Kate Stewart!” he greeted her, enthusiastically saluting the Brigadier’s daughter. He turned to the second, who wore taped glasses and a lab coat. “And who might you be?” he asked her kindly.

“Osgood Baker,” she told him, with awe in her eyes, “It’s very good to meet you again, Doctor.”

“Again?” he responded, looking at her carefully. It took a moment before he recognized her, and a wide grin spread across his face. “Of course! Osgood! You were a little girl in my fourth incarnation, I saved you parents from the monster under your bed, did I not?”

Osgood nodded and gestured to the scarf still hanging around his neck. “I never got to tell you how much I liked your scarf. I’m glad to see you still wear it sometimes.”

“Thank you!” the Doctor exclaimed, turning to beam at Clara. “I told you scarves were cool,” he communicated to her in a low voice.

Clara rolled her eyes and grinned. “You can have it!” she quipped, causing the Doctor to gasp at her boldness, and a smile to spread across Osgood’s face.

“Really?” she asked hopefully.

The Doctor looked from her eager eyes to Clara’s smug smirk. He glared at Clara for a moment before turning to Osgood with a forced smile. “Of course!” he told her, unwrapping it from around his own neck and draping it around her shoulders. “I always give away my most precious possessions,” he said slowly and sarcastically toward Clara. She bit her lip, knowing she’d get some sort of lecture once they were back in the TARDIS, but she still couldn’t hold back the amusement from her face. An awkward silence ensured.

“Anyway!” exclaimed the Doctor, breaking it as he clapped his hands together excitedly. “Let’s see what’s behind the white sheet!”

Kate motioned to a nearby soldier, who it grabbed it from the back and pulled.

“Elizabeth’s credentials, Doctor,” she said as the sheet fell, revealing an incredibly realistic portrait of Gallifrey.

Clara looked at it, stunned. “But-but that’s not possible.”


End file.
